Teslo
Teslo is an Electroids Mixel. Description Teslo is a daring and ingenious climber, who can use his electrically charged tail to scale any surface. Teslo is always chosen to be the lookout for his tribe, the Electroids, but he has a secret he dares not tell the others... he is super afraid of heights. Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he's the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. Physical Appearance Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands, they also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Ability His tail can act as a taser, which he uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. He can also light the end of it like a flashlight. Biography Early life Little is known about Teslo's early life. However, he somehow managed to gain a fear of heights and become the leader of the Electroids tribe at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He fought with the other Mixels over a single Cookironi, eventually Maxing with Zaptor and Volectro to fight against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. In the end, the Cookironi ends up breaking, but they spot a Nixel with a whole box of them, and end up giving chase. ("Cookironi") When coming back from a run, he ends up burning his mouth thanks to his drinking fountain being superheated from a lava clog. He ends up going to Vulk to complain, and then gets treated to ice cream to help his wound. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and the other Electroids seemingly attempted to sacrifice Krader, when in reality they are preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. The remaining Cragsters join in, and he suggests they "mix it up a notch", and the two tribes Max. They then have a dance contest between the two of them. ("Electrorock") At a party, he calls over to Krader and Flain to come to the other side of the river, as his Volt-O-Meter is rating the party as "super fun". He is later seen attempting to hit a Ballooñata. The party ends up literally crashed by a Mix, and his Volt-O-Meter decreases to "super lame". ("Murp") While teaching a lesson on how many Electroids it takes to change a lightbulb to his brothers, the lightbulb keeping the room lit ends up shattering. While his brothers prove futile in finding a replacement lightbulb, he manages to find one, but has no idea how to reach it. He then thinks to use the Cubit that Volectro found, and the three of them Max, screwing in the lightbulb. However, it does not have enough power, so he plugs into the outlet, flooding the room with light, and overloading the socket enough to shatter the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Lightbulb") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits At the annual Mix Festival, he notices that Zaptor has eaten all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, so he declares that the other leaders come with him to go on a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This consequencely saves him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forces him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. He is the most apprehensive to climb the mountain, but eventually manages to make it to the top and ends up Mixing with Flurr to stop a Nixel swarm, and also bringing color back to the festival, and frees the Mixels wo have been infected by the Nixel plague created by Major Nixel. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures While exercising with Tentro in Mixel Park, he is covered in slime by the Scorpi & Glurt Murp. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes * "You burnt my mouth!" - ''Teslo, Hot Lava Shower * ''"How'zzzzzzz about we Mix it up a notch?" - ''Teslo, Electrorock * ''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!" - ''Teslo, Murp * ''"Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a lightbulb!" ''- Teslo, Changing a Lightbulb * "''Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run." -' '''''Teslo, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure * ''"I’m scared…" - ''Teslo, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Teslo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. Teslo's in-booklet code is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Trivia * Teslo is leader of the Electroids because he was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. * His name is a play on the electric circuit transformers called "tesla coils", which in turn are named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. * He is quite similar to Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. Just like Peepers, he is cycloptic, short, and has a lightning motif. ** Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Tom Kenny (who also voices Flain and Seismo.) * He is one of three Series 1 Mixels to include a Nixel in his set. * His ears are, interestingly, on different angles. *He has a Volt-o-meter on his back, which measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. ** It only exists in the cartoon, and is not available on his LEGO set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes. *** It is possibly covered by a hatch when not in use. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but can also use as a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. **In his LEGO set, he is meant to hold his tail like a hose. *He is the shortest of the Electroids. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Electroids. * He is somewhat reptilian. * He and Tentro exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. * Teslo was originally going to be almost completely one shade of yellow, and his tail was not as visible as in his modern artwork. His tail also looked like a zapper, as he was holding it. * Even though he does not include a jointed tail, Teslo's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail so far. * He is the only cycloptic leader of series 1. * He is the only Mixel with a plate in his mouth. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Lightbulb *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Alternative Designs Category:Nixel Included Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Flat Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Elemental tails Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Shortest mixels Category:Smart Mixels